Don't Say You Love Me
by Delicious-Kat
Summary: Read the Summary inside of the Story to find out. Summary on every chapter. :3
1. The Bookworm

_**First Inuyasha Story by ME: Delicious-Kat. This is as well my first story on Fan fiction. I hope you guys will like it. : I know nothing of college and stuff. So, forgive me when I make a mistake, and stuff of the sort.**_

**Title**: Don't Say You love Me

**Summary**: I believe this has done before (Allot). . .

Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful girl in the school, is a studious student at Shigitamicona University. She dresses up with clothes, somewhat, like a geeky boy, so she could focus on her studies and not be bothered by the guys. . .Until her best friend Sango Taijiya, decided to give her a makeover, so she could get more than a little more attention. . .

Inuyasha Takahashi is the cool and popular type at the University. He's rich, funny, flirtatious, and an all-around charmer. It has been said that Inuyasha has been with every girl in the school, everyone except the bookworm Kagome. So, now he's gonna try his luck with her. Inuyasha made a bet with his best friend, Miroku Hoshii, that he would get her to fall in love with him before the end of the semester, which is in December. Little did our Inu know, was that, he would fall in love with that same girl as well.

**Genre**: Romance/ Humour/ Possibly some Tragedy

**Rating**: R (Just for the Cussing, but it's mainly T+)

**Aging**: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku- 17; Inuyasha- 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the major or minor characters in it. Happy? –cries and runs way in a corner-

**Chapter**: 1- Meet the book worm- Kagome Higurashi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Kagome's POV-**

"In biology, **meiosis** is the process by which one diploid eukaryotic cell divides to generate four haploid cells often called gametes. The word "meiosis" comes from the Greek **meioun**, meaning "to make smaller," since it results in a reduction in chromosome number in the gamete cell. Among fungi, spores in which the haploid nuclei are at first disseminated are called meiospores, or more specifically, ascospores in asci (Ascomycota) and basidospores on basidia (Basidiomycota). . ." Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm a bookworm. I'm in a study area on the campus of the school. I scribbled down some notes in a Hello Kitty, spiral notebook. A majority of the book was green, apparently, my favorite colour.

–**End of POV-**

Kagome was a beauty. She had long raven hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and creamy skin. It was soft and smooth to the touch; almost like a new born baby's butt. Kagome had soft, rosy pinks lips; that made them all the most kissable. Her breasts were firm and small, but none the less eyed and ogled by the guys' eyes. Kagome wore slim glasses, the low kind, and her hair in a bun. She had on a long sleeve shirt, with a sleeveless brown sweater. Then she had on black slacks with same coloured shoes.

**-Back to POV of Kagome's-**

It was Friday in the beginning of the 4 year in College, and I had a test coming up soon in the science field and this test was worth 9 credits. I had to get 150 credits in order to get my degree in the field of Science; leaving me with 141 more credits to go. The college I go to was private, so we had to wear uniform. Since it was Friday, we get out at 2:00 PM, instead of the regular 4:00.

The day was sunny and bright, not a single cloud was in the sky. I am on her lunch break and instead of hanging out with friends, I sat under a big shady tree eating my lunch and studying. While reading my Philosophy book, I saw something drop a cheese sandwich on my book. I turned my brown eyes and my head up and saw a grinning Sango above me. When the sun shined in my face I backed up and over so she could sit next to me.

"Hey Sango-chan" I said softly while smiling at her.

"Hey Kag-chan." She said to me. Yeah that was my special nickname from Sango. She said that only 'special people' could call me that.

I picked up the grill cheese sandwich and waved it in front of her face and gave her a questioning look.

"You're hungry and an apple," She said taking the apple from me, "isn't gonna' cut it. We have 2 more hours of school left before, we leave, and you will be hungry. So eat the sandwich and I'll finish the apple." She said while taking a bite out of my apple.

I sighed and opened the packet with the cheese sandwich. Sinking my teeth in it, I felf the cheesy goodness of it. It has been a while since I had one of these; and this piece felt like heaven. After I finished my sandwich, I looked over at Sango, who wwas looking in my book and enjoying my apple.

"San-chan, you're disgusting. How could you eat something I ate, on the same fruit?" I asked her with a name of my own for her. If she got a boyfriend, only he could call her that.

"Kagome, please calm down; I'm like you sister, ne?" She asked me.

I gave a curt nod and let her continue. "Well, I don't care if we eat the same thing, on the same food. You're my sister, and I'll eat whatever I like from you." She grinned.

"I still think that's gross. . . Since, we are not of biological blood, it seems add to me." I mumbled while leaning back on the tree, getting to her studies again.

Sango pretended she was hurt and put a hand over her heart, "You scorn me dare child? After all the times, I been there for you?! I feel so- so-so. . .—"

" . . . Alone, rejected, loser-like?" I added with a snicker, finishing her sentence with options.

"Rejected!" Sango said then fell back on the tree trunk and rested her left hand on her forehead. She gave a faint sigh and looked up at the sky 'sadly'.

I smiled and laughed. Then, I tackled her with a hug. "San-chan you really should be in a drama club, you know. Your acting skills are _amazing_, and it just might prove useful one day." I grinned while getting up. Situating myself with standing, I helped Sango up.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!" Sango said grinning cheekily and blowing kisses to an imaginary audience, giving a standing ovation.

I picked up my books and took up the little trash I had and carried it over to the garbage. I laughed and looked at Sango.

"Come one drama queen or we'll be late for lab." I said in a cute Japanese accent. I looped my arm with hers and walked in the school building, with my books in hand.

**-End of POV-**

******D.Kat (Authoress)**- OK, done one chapter. It doesn't prove to be very long but, oh well. I have a long way to go, before I finish this story. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, 'Kay? Until then, D.Kat, logging off.

******Chan**: It's 'signing out', not 'logging off'!

******Authoress**- Too bad. I'll say as I please, it's my story. Now leave me along woman.

******Chan**- ::sigh:: . . . Next Chapter is: 'Meet the Player- Inuyasha Takashi.' See ya' soon:


	2. Meet the Player Inyasha Takahashi

**Title**: Don't Say You love Me

**Summary**: I believe this has done before (Allot). . .

Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful girl in the school, is a studious student at Shigitamicona University. She dresses up with clothes like a boy, so she could focus on her studies and not be bothered by the guys. . .Until her best friend Sango Taijiya, decided to give her a makeover. . .

Inuyasha Takahashi is the cool and popular type at the University. He's rich, funny, flirtatious, and an all-around charmer. It has been said that Inuyasha has been with every girl in the school, everyone except the bookworm Kagome. So, now he's gonna try his luck with her. His current girlfriend is Kikyou. Inuyasha made a bet with his best friend, Miroku Hoshii that he would get her to fall in love with him, before the end of the semester, which is in December. Little did our Inu know, was that, he would fall in love with that same girl as well.

**Genre**: Romance/ Humour/ Possibly some Tragedy

**Rating**: M (Just for cussing and sexual themes and words. Mainly circulates around T+, though)

**Aging**: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku- 17; Inuyasha- 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the major or minor characters in it. Happy?–Cries and runs way in a corner-

**Chapter: 2—Meet the Player- Inuyasha Takahashi**

A Silver haired boy, looking about the age of 18, walked down the halls with a raven haired beauty. She had straight hair all around. She was basically an exactly copy of Kagome; except she lacked something Kagome had- genuine love. She only went after this boy for his money and looks. She wore a denim mini skirt with black stilettos and a pink shirt that said "Kiss my ass, its Irish; and it'll give you good luck," with a 4-leaf clover on the butt part of her skirt. Her name was, Kikyou.

The silver-haired boy walked down the hall, giving all the girls a flash of his right fang, with a smirk. Some of them fainted, but it was only normal. His good looks were too much for them. It was very overwhelming. He wore a black muscle shirt today with some baggy jeans pants. The boy wore some black timberlands with it. Over the muscle shirt he wore a black leather jacket.

They thought they were the king and queen of the entire school, so they didn't it was necessary to wear the uniform, I'd make him look like a geek. So he thought at least.

"Inuyasha, I love you!" One of the girls screamed.

Inuyasha, the silver haired boy with atop his head triangles resembling dog ears, turned to her and gave her a peck on the hand, after taking it in his own. "I know you do." He said with a sly voice, with Kikyou hugging on Inuyasha's arm possessively, making the other girls jealous. Before he walked in the class, Inuyasha dipped Kikyou and gave her a passionate kiss. Something, she would have to think about, during class. He caressed her sides and tapped her butt quickly. Before lifting her back up with a smirk and walking her in the class hand in hand. "I love you." Kikyou said.

"Mhmm. ." He replied as an answer with a stoic face.

Kikyou smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to her desk

Oh yeah. Definitely, Cocky. _Too_ Cocky at that.

-With Sango and Kagome-

It was 12:50, 10 minutes to class, before it started.

Kagome literally raced up the stairs and tried to get to class before it started.

"Kagome. . ." Sango panted while running after her. ". . . Wait up. . . We have 9 more minutes until it starts. . . There is no need for rush, sweetie." Sango said. The school shoes, she bought was not made for running. They were high-heeled shoes. The girls' uniform was, a brown vest with a white collared shirt underneath. Then, there was light brown pleated skirt. She had on knee-high white socks and black shoes.

Kagome turned around and looked at her. "Ne San-chan, I wanna get to class early, so I can prepare before the class starts." She said panting slightly, from the running. "So, I wanna get there early so, I won't have to hassle to do that when the teacher comes!" Kagome ran up the stairs and headed by the class room door.

Once Sango came upstairs resting on Kagome for strength, they walked in the class together. They had six (4), minutes to spare, so Kagome didn't really have a fit, about Sango being slow. Then, someone just had to say something about the scene, making Sango, wanna knock their lights out.

"Keh!" Inuyasha yelled out to the class. He rested his foot on top of his desk, and rested his arm on his thigh. He smirked and looked at the two walking in. "It's the lesbians!" He glanced over at the panting and now-angered Sango . "Ha, did you two have _fun_ while you were ate lunch."

**[ Authoress: No offense, to anyone who is reading this, to you if you are. If you do take offense, I'm really sorry. –bows- Gomen nasai.**

"Inuyasha no baka!" Sango said walking up to him. She slammed her hands down on the desk and gave him a stoic look. "Shut your mouth, the hell up, before I shut it for you." Sango threatened.

Inuyasha lowered his foot and glared at her, "Wanna make something outta' this?"

"Want a demonstration, of what I can do with my foot, and your ass?" Sango replied.

Kagome walked over and grabbed her arm; she held her head down slightly and pulled her away from him. "Come on Sango, ignoring him is the best way. . . Fools never prosper in the long run anyway. . ." She said wisely. "You're just wasting your breath on him." Kagome sat down in her seat right next to Sango's, after she sat down herself. She started prepping herself for class, before Lab started.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and laughed. "You're still an ugly lesbian bitch, Ka-_ho_-me" He said making sure he stressed on the middle part of her supposed name. "No matter how much you walk away from and ignore me." He sat down and glared , smirking at her.

**5 minutes passed.**

"Ignore me will you. . ." Inuyasha said. He got annoyed, when she kept rolling her eyes at everything he said. "Alright, so be it." He got up and filled a pail with water, from the faucet by the back and walked over by Kagome. Sango's head was down and she was sleeping so she couldn't see what was going on. Kagome was too busy drawing a picture of a monocot tree.

Inuyasha crept behind her with a pan of cold water. He looked around the class with a grin until . . . he finally dropped the water on her head.

Kagome screamed from the cold intrusion, which just filled her body with goose bumps. She turned to Inuyasha and glared at him with eyes that could kill. She walked over to him, and took the pan. She put it on his nose, and then she punched him square in the face. "Anata no bakayarou. That's what you finally get, from me, for terrorizing me from High School." She took her book bag from her desk and headed home, slamming the class door closed, breaking it off its hinges.

_**Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned.**_

Inuyasha stumbled into the wall behind him and fell down over some vacant chairs. He hit his head on the wall behind him, giving him an immediate migraine.

Sango immediately woke up, while Kikyou ran over to Inuyasha. "Inu-baby? Inu-baby??" She called out to him.

Sango looked around the classroom, and couldn't find Kagome. She just found a wet area and an Inuyasha in an unconscious state. "OK, what hell happened here?! I want answers, and I want them now!!!!!" Sango yelled with authority.

"It's that fucking lesbian bitch, Ka-_ho_-me." Kikyou said through gritted teeth.

Sango immediately had a hand at Kikyou's throat raising her in the air. Sango looked at her with glaring, to a new level. "Don't you EVER speak shit like that about my friend, EVER again! . . .Have I made myself clear? The next time you do, you will be swimming with my fishes." She said cutting off some of her circulation. Sango dropped her after Kikyou choked out and "Crystal." Sango actually meant her pet Albino sharks at home; Along with some hammerheads thrown in, of course.

Kikyou rubbed her throat and glared at Sango. When she saw Sango's retreating figure, she turned to Inuyasha; slowly, and carefully she removed the pan from his face and put it on the floor. Then she reached over to his nose and lightly touched it. "Does this hurt Inu-baby?" She asked, and then she jumped when she heard him start to yell at her.

"Yes! Got dammit, it's fucking killing me! What kind of question's that to ask me??!" Inuyasha barked at her held, his hand over his nose, to protect it from further injury.

**( Chan: Of course, Inu would speak with such violent and colourful words. . . Bad Inu! No Ramen and Potato chips for you!!!)**

The class door swung open and Mr. Netsuke, their Lab teacher, came in. His eyes opened in amazement saw the condition of the 2nd row. All the desks and chairs knocked down, and Inuyasha, his 'star student', against the wall, holding his nose. Of course the human leech right beside him, breathing down his neck.

"OK, what is it now?" Mr. Netsuke said sighing and setting his briefcase down on his desk. He sat in his rolling chair and looked at Inuyasha with an exasperated look. _'Damn this child. . .' _He thought solemnly. . .

**Authoress**: Okaly doke. Likey? No likey?

**Chan:** Submit a review, and tell us if you do!

**Authoress:** If you give some suggestions and tell us them

**Chan**: You might see them on a chapter and then,

**Authoress:** It may be possible, I'll give you a chance

**Chan**: That she'll. . . let you write a chapter in advance?

**Authoress:** . . . OK, I don't even think that made sense, with what you said just now. How can I give them a chapter to write, if it's my idea of how the story should go?

**Chan**: What?! You gave me no lines. I had to make up something. . .

**Authoress**: -Sighs and Whispers in Chan's ear-

**Chan-** OH! She'll make you a character and you can be her best friend!

**Authoress: **_**Next Chapter: Finding the runaway! **_See ya soon!!! 3


	3. Finding the Runaway

**Title**: Don't Say You love Me

**Summary**: I believe this has done before (Allot). . .

Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful girl in the school, is a studious student at Shigitamicona University. She dresses up with clothes like a boy, so she could focus on her studies and not be bothered by the guys. . .Until her best friend Sango Taijiya, decided to give her a makeover. . .

Inuyasha Takahashi is the cool and popular type at the University. He's rich, funny, flirtatious, and an all-around charmer. It has been said that Inuyasha has been with every girl in the school, everyone except the bookworm Kagome. So, now he's gonna try his luck with her. His current girlfriend is Kikyou. Inuyasha made a bet with his best friend, Miroku Hoshii that he would get her to fall in love with him, before the end of the semester, which is in December. Little did our Inu know, was that, he would fall in love with that same girl as well.

**Genre**: Romance/ Humour/ Tragedy [Most Definitely. Now, that I thought of some. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rating**: M (Just for cussing and sexual themes and words. Mainly circulates around T+, though)

**Aging**: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku- 17; Inuyasha- 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the major or minor characters in it. Happy?–Cries and runs way in a corner-

**Chapter 3: Finding the Runaway.**

"Bakayasha!" Kagome growled as she waited in a café at a table. She had ordered a Vanilla Bean Frappucino (spelling?) and a PB&J sandwich, 5 minutes ago, and she was still waiting for it. "Stupid Inuyasha, always is messing with me for no damn reason!" She growled and took her anger out on a vase with flower in it.

The waitress came over and saw Kagome with a flower vase in her hand, squeezing it. "Eto. . . Miss, here's your Frappu—Eeep!" She squeaked when she saw the glass shatter in her hands. The aura around Kagome was frightening, and wasn't an aura to mess with. The waitress didn't even say another word, before putting Kagome's order on the table and running away.

Kagome blinked and looked at her hands, where the vase used to be. Instead what remained were shattered shards of the vase. "Oh dear. . ."

"What did I tell you about taking you anger out on the first thing you see?"

Kagome sighed and repeated what Sango told her. "It's better to take it out on the first pillow you see. . . I know I know, but there was no pillow, and I had to let it out somehow, then." She said turning around looking at Sango walking to a seat in front of her.

"How'd you know I was here?" Kagome asked taking a bite out of her sandwich, and dinking some of her Frappucino soon after.

"You always come here. Plus, you told me, if you're ever mad, the only place to find you is at Starcash [XD I know, I know. It's a silly remake name of Starbucks.." She said taking the cover off of her dunk and drinking some herself.

"Why must you drink and eat from me, all the time?" Kagome asked Sango. 'Because, you're my sister, and I'm too lazy to get my own meal." She replied taking a bite from her sandwich.

Kagome shook her head and pushed her plate towards her, with her PB&J sandwich on it. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore, though she did keep her Frappucino. That was something she wasn't giving away.

Sango drank some of her Frapucino again and sat back looking at her. She sighed in content and smiled. "It was about time for you to give that Inuyasha a good 'POW! Right in the kisser!'" A standing Sango said, demonstrating her last few words, in the air, almost hitting a waiter in the face. Unfortunately, the one who Sango was gonna ask for a meal herself. She sighed and sat back down

Kagome laughed before sitting her Frappucino down on the table before her. "Well, he deserved it. Since, high school, he's been messing with me. . . How he got in a Private University, still confuses a brainiac like me." She said, crossing her arms, and leaning back in her chair.

Sango looked at her friend, 'There has to be a perfect way to get the school to wear regular clothes. . . I just have to find a perfect way to convince the principal to change the rules. . .' Then she stared at her attire, 'Because I have an idea for the Talent Show, next month.' She thought smiling. She saw Kagome gulping down her dink and thought, 'She'll be the best one and best looking one there.' She said with a final thought. 'Time for 'Assignment A: Find a way for something to happen to the school so I can have a nice long chat with the Principal.'

Then she gave a long hard thought about the last thing she thought. 'First, why do I need something to happen to the school? That makes no sense. . . I guess I wanna get out of there faster than I thought. . . I need to get the principal to change her mind, and then I can move on to Assignment B: Find the CD. And finally, I have to buy the outfits for her.' She said smiling, and getting up.

"Come on Kagome, let's go to your house." She said not really thinking at all.

"Sango, you know we can't do that! I'm not allowed to bring home friends!!" She said in a deadly whisper. She yanked her down by her hair and gave her a glare. "What are you thinking?!" She said.

Then realization dawned down on her and she slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah. . . Because of your dad. . ." She said sadly. "Why don't you send him to jail for child abuse. . ?" She asked her in allot of concern for her friend.

"Because he's my father. . . And I don't exactly have the strength to do it. . . I mean, he's was the one who helped give me life. . ." She said softly, tears welling up at the side of her eyes. Kagome got up and wiped her eyes.

Sango got up and walked with her outside, in the direction of her home. . .

The monster house.

"It's hard you know. . . Having to go through this everyday . . . of every hour . . . of every minute . . . of every second of the day. . . " She said sitting on a bench, by the park across the street crying her heart out in her hands.

Sango felt for her and held her in her arms, "It's alright sweetie. . . You'll be fine in the end. . . He'll be the one suffering in the end. . . I promise. . ." She said softly, rocking her gently in her arms. "I'll get you out of all of this. . . But you have to promise me something. . ."

Kagome stopped crying and sniffled, indicating that she was listening.

"You have to promise me that you will be strong until, I can get you out. . . My mom's a lawyer, but she won't be here until the first of March. And I really can't get her to come here now, she's working on an important case right now. . . So, I'll call her up and tell her about your problem. . . Then she'll come and help you, OK?" She said trying to calm her down.

"H-Hai. . . I promise. . . I'll be strong. . ." She said nodding her head on Sango's shoulder.

Sango gave her a solemn and a slight happy smile and kissed her forehead. [Sisterly!!! "Now come one. . . Lemme take you to you block. . . OK?" She said cooing her.

"Hai, San-chan. . ." Kagome hugged her best friend, "Arigatou." and started walking towards the house they deemed the 'monster house.'

**-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Authoress: **Did you think that it'd be all nice and funny only? Think again! Now the story has a twist! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

**Chan**: -sweat drop- Yeah, anyways. . . **Next Chapter: The Life of Living with a Monster. **You have got to see this!!!

_**IMPOTANT STORY UPDATE!!!!! IMPOTANT STORY UPDATE!!!!!**_

**Authoress:** This story might have a sequel to it. Where, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, actually go down the well, and into the past. Clearly defeating Naraku, and his minions and crap. . . Kinda early, but it's still a thought. I'm not sure, it depends on if the story becomes a hit! So, Read and Review. Then click the little button, because you know you want to.


	4. The Life of Living with a Monster

**Title**: Don't Say You love Me

**Summary**: I believe this has done before (Allot). . .

Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful girl in the school, is a studious student at Shigitamicona University. She dresses up with clothes like a boy, so she could focus on her studies and not be bothered by the guys. . .Until her best friend Sango Taijiya, decided to give her a makeover. . .

Inuyasha Takahashi is the cool and popular type at the University. He's rich, funny, flirtatious, and an all-around charmer. It has been said that Inuyasha has been with every girl in the school, everyone except the bookworm Kagome. So, now he's gonna try his luck with her. His current girlfriend is Kikyou. Inuyasha made a bet with his best friend, Miroku Hoshii that he would get her to fall in love with him, before the end of the semester, which is in December. Little did our Inu know, was that, he would fall in love with that same girl as well.

**Genre**: Romance/ Humour/ Tragedy (Most Definitely. Now, that I thought of some. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Rating**: M (Just for cussing and sexual themes and words. Mainly circulates around T+, though)

**Aging**: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku- 17; Inuyasha- 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the major or minor characters in it. Happy?–Cries and runs way in a corner- Oh yeah, I don't own the beautiful song composed by Haunted by Evanescence.

**WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!!! This chapter contains a lime/ a lemon scene!!! I guess you can call it . . . Incest . . . I'm not sure . . . Anyways, on with the chappie!!!!**

**Chapter 3: The Life of Living with a Monster. . .**

Kagome walked in front of Sango when the reached the corner of her block. It was almost 5:00, 4:50 to be exactly, and her curfew was at 5:00 pm exactly. Before it had been 6:00, but because she was a minute and one second late, her 'beloved' father lowered her curfew hours down to 5:00. If she wanted to have fun at all she would have to bow down to all his orders.

"Thank you, Sango. But shouldn't you be going now? I mean you do have work, don't you?" Kagome asked her softly.

"Don't about it sweetie, it was nothing. . . Sango smiled. "My Job? My job can wait. If I have a friend in need of my help, then my job can kiss my ass, and stomp their feet all they want." She snorted.

Kagome laughed at her friend's antics, and then she glanced at her golden watch. It was 4:53; 7 minutes left. Sango had bought her that watch, since her father refused buying Kagome anything. Even if it was cheap, a mere dollar, he would scoff at her and walk away. "I'm sorry Sango but I really have to go before Father gets mad." She said sadly, and she held her head down.

Sango gave her a sympathetic and an apologetic look. The apologetic one was because she wasn't currently able to help her friend at the current moment in time. Sadly she held her head down as well. Then she lifted it back up with a grin. She rested her right hand on Kagome's left shoulder, and caused her to raise her head.

Kagome gave Sango a curious look. ". . ."

"Cheer up Kagome. I'll find a way to get you free soon enough. You've just got to hold on. OK?" Sango said small tears welling up in her eyes. "Promise me."

Kagome patted her back and rubbed circles, and then she looked at her clock. 'Oh Shit! 4:55.' "It's alright Sango. I'll be OK. For now you have just gotta' be strong for me; for both of us. OK? And I promise." She said walking backwards towards her home. "Promise me?" She repeated.

". . . I promise." Sango whispered, as she watched Kagome's quick retreating form.

Kagome gave her a smile and started running to her house. She glanced at her clock and it was 4:58. "Darn it! I don't think I'll make it in time." She cursed. _'Be prepared for whatever comes your way . . . even if you are a second late . . .' _Oh yeah; Wonderful time for a rhyme. Oh Shit, now she was doing it. Oh yeah, great time for having fun, mind.

Kagome finally reached the door of her home, and then she hurriedly looked in her bag for her keys. Why didn't she look for the keys while she was running?? "Kami-sama. . ." She said as she shoved the key in the door and frantically tried to turn it. Thinking she made it on time, with a few second to spare, fate reared its ugly head in the situation.

**5:00:05 seconds. . .**

Damn it all to hell. . .

Kagome sighed and walked in her house awaiting her punishment. She shoved her keys in her pocket and waited for her Father's screams.

**5:00:49 –Kagome's POV-**

"So look what the garbage man dropped in." A masculine voice echoed through the dark halls of my home. The stairs to the upper floor stood directly in front of me and a man with a masculine figure sat there, and stared at my being . . . my person . . . with narrowed eyes. The man slowly rose up and walked over to me, ever so slowly.

That voice . . . It sounded ever so familiar . . . His words dripped with anticipation and lust as he looked over my person . . . I've never felt so dirty . . .

. . . In my entire life . . .

"What is it my sweet Kagome? Are you waiting for the same punishment today. . ?" My father said . . . those words dripped with lust; only lust. "Well, only to your surprise, I have something else in store for you. . . And much to your knowing displeasure, something _**will**_ be lost in the end . . ."

I had cast my eyes down, and I saw his ever heightening and hardening member. My eyes ran upwards to search for his face. I saw his smirk. A dirty smirk was plastered upon his face. This smirk was different from his others; those made me want to bring up the contents in my stomach, for the umpteenth time since she was 5.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

I watched him as he pushed me against a nearby wall. He lowered his head, and hot breathes of air tickled my neck and collar bone. Then, he pressed his body to me and I felt his member touch my pelvic area. My heartbeat quickened and my chest rose and fell abnormally. My thoughts cleared, and my mind went blank. He placed butterfly kisses up my neck and then brought his cracked lips up to mine.

My father. . .

Doing this. . . .

To me. . . ?

Is this not wrong . . . ??

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

He crashed his lips on mine and his hands straddled my hips and my waist. Soon enough, his calloused fingers were already, pulling the buttons away from the clasps on my shirt; holding it together. My father stepped back and gave me finally some air to breathe.

I slid down the wall, my eyes closed and my chest heaved heavy, deep, breaths in and out of me. Trying to gather up what thoughts I have, rather had, I rested my head on the wall lying adjacent to it.

He went on his knees and crawled over to me. My father lowered his lips to my exposed neck's flesh. He suckled it and nipped at it, for, what I can decipher, 5 minutes. Becoming tired of my neck, on which he made sure his love mark, was there, he moved back up to my mouth and kissed me harshly. I'm pretty sure he made my bottom lips bleed when he crashed his lips on my own. I tasted metallic copper all in my mouth.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

He pulled back from my mouth and looked down at my breasts. Growling inhumanely at the material, blocking his sight, he unhooked my bra, and threw it to the side; after disposing of my school shirt and sweater of course. He took off his shirt before bending down to devour my nipple and areola.

I clamped down my lips trying not to enjoy his ministrations. Something in the back of my mind, said that this was wrong on many levels. Registering that in my mind, I started gathering up strength and courage.

My father started to nibble on the hard mount of flesh, at the very peek of my breasts. His other hand idly moved up to my left breast and it latched on, like my mouth did, like an infant, trying to suck the milk out of my small organ.

Sadly, a small moan slipped through my lips and that wasn't good, for his confidence heightened massively. His trademark smirk scared me and I basically tried to mend myself with the wall. His touch burned my skin, and made me hot. . . Or was it his ministrations that did that? Man . . . I must be losing my mind, to be giving into these feelings . . . But, Kami-sama . . . It felt so . . . good. . . But the thoughts of it all were so . . . bad. So, very bad. . .

_I know you're still there_

He stopped his actions there and started to move down my torso. . . down my abdomen. Every inch was a butterfly kiss. . before

That's where I draw the line!!!

I pushed him off of me and got up running up stairs in my room. I slid under my bed and hid there.

This wasn't _my_ room or my bed, but this is where I slept, ate, dressed, hid, bandage my wounds, cry, sneak out, and everything else imaginable. I even imagined myself dying peacefully, by my hands on his gun, he had hidden from me. My finger on the trigger, ending it all. . . All the pain, worry, hurt, discomfort, everything would stop. Even though she'd be killing her best friend's friend, herself, she'd at least know, I wasn't gonna' die by the hands of the bastard, in my home. The man who had called himself my father. The man who called me his 'little princess'. . .

_Watching me, wanting me_

I silently cursed, when I forgot to close the door, to my room, AND to lock it. "Cripes. . ." I said, barely below a whisper. I turned on my back and looked at my exposed chest. I noticed that my areola was a bright pink and it slightly hurt, from him sucking on it too long. "Jeezbus." She whispered again in a little pain. She covered herself and rolled on her stomach.

" Ka go me. . . Where are you my princess??" My father cooed slyly. "You know I'm not trying to hurt you, baby girl. Come to daddy. . ." I saw something glint in her hand, and from here it looked sharp and like it moved or used in the wrong way, it _would_ hurt. Without a doubt, it would hurt.

I rolled her eyes and looked at his feet coming up the stairs. 'Yeah, right. ' I thought venomously. I narrowed her bright sapphire eyes to slits and looked at him. I did this because since my eyes are bright, it might just show him where she was. Also since her bed was adjacent to the stairs she could see anything or one who came up.

My father knew I was underneath my bed, but he played like he didn't know—Typical 'father'.

_I can feel you pull me down_

My father stepped, more like _slid_, into my room sat on my bed. He pretended like he didn't know where I was, again.

"My little princess. . . Where are you? If you come out, I'm sure we can just discuss what just happened. . . I know you were in shock, but come on. . . you know you want more. . . It was just _that_ good. . . So, come out like a good little girl, and listen to daddy's needs, and possibly fulfill them. . ." He lowered the shiny piece or metal in his hands under my bed, and showed me it. ". . . Without there being _any_ problems, of the sort. . ."

I squinted my eyes at the metal and found that it was a razor; a very sharp razor at that. Apparently he bought a new one. The other one he used on my probably dulled from my blood being on it too much. Finally after a few moments I crawled out from underneath my bed, and ran out of my room. . . At least I tried to, when he grabbed my foot and I came crashing down on my front. Automatically hurting my breasts and Kami-sama . . . It hurt like a bitch. . .

_Fearing you loving you_

I looked at him in fear as he gave me a sadistic smile, "Don't worry . . . the love we make tonight . . . will be one for you to remember. . ." That was all I heard before he slapped me across my face . . . My hair flew wildly about my head to the other side and a red hand mark imprinted itself, on my left cheek. It hurt like a mother freak-up. . .

My father pulled up my head, warm tears flowing down my cheeks. I held my head down in shame and cried harder, but I didn't let him hear me. 'The bastard. . . He would pay. . . And he would pay dearly. . .' I thought with pure hatred for the man before me person.

My father grinned and his pulled down his pants, along with his boxers. He grabbed my head and made me watch him ejaculate, as he jerked member.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the sight, new and fresh tears rolling down my bruised cheek. At the salty water ran down my face, it burned the part where my father slapped me.

He tapped my chin gently, telling me to look up and open my eyes. I refused his offer. . .

The worst mistake of my life. . . .

_I won't let you pull me down_

My father glared at me and put the razor between his fingers. He place it so it would wound someone else, but not himself. She pulled his hand back and slapped my across the other side of my face.

I gave a quick gasp as his hand made contact with my face. It felt a sharp pain, just slice at my body; more or less my cheek to be exact. I did something on instinct and screamed.

Not in fear. . . No. . . of course not. . . I would never show this man my fear. . .

I screamed in absolute pain. . . Yes, that was it. . . Absolute, excruciating, bruising, unbelievable, ecstatic, pain.

Nothing else. . . could describe how I felt at the moment. . .

_Hunting you I can smell you – Alive_

That monstrous thing, slapped me again, and I screamed even louder. That earned me a slice across the leg. I learned that if I kept screaming, he would cut me again. . . rather wound me again. . .

His ever hardening member directly in my face pulsed all the while. . . I saw the crown of it start to get red. That's when he grabbed my head to look up at him. He went on his knees and crashed his lips down on my own in a harsh kiss. After he kissed me, for what seemed like eternity, he finally stopped and stood up. He held his shaft and pressed it against my lips, before opening his mouth and saying, "Suck me."

I didn't want to suffer anymore injuries for the night, so I complied, and I cried. I opened my mouth and in went his big appendage. I felt the veins and everything. It made me sick to my stomach. . .

Seeing that I wouldn't take action, he bobbed my head up and down his limb. With every repeat of the last step, he became closer and closer to his release.

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Within the moment, my father ejaculated in my mouth, almost choking me, because of the dosage. It wasn't the best taste in the world. In fact it was most likely the worst taste in the world. . . .

My father released my head and pulled himself out of my warm, wet, now sticky, and white, cavern. He gave me a smirk. He kneeled down and basically sucked my face. Leaving me on the floor in a dazed heap, he walked away feeling relived and completely satisfied, about his accomplishment.

I spit out his load on the floor, from my mouth and crawled into my room half-naked.

My father came back upstairs and saw me. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, barely above a whisper, "You look so damn good like that . . . keep it up and I might just take you now." He said rubbing my bottom. "Anyways, your new curfew is 4:30. . . Be late again, and I steal the pretty little thing you call your virginity, something you can't get back. . . Just like your mom and brother Souta." I cringed at his touch and tears welled up at the sides of my eyes. It felt so round and take-able; it almost made him hard again. He kissed her forehead and slapped my bottom once last time before smirking and going to him room with a cup of water in his hands.

I cried harder, and continued to crawl to my room. I slammed the door behind me and made sure I locked it. It was well over 8:00, and she was tired and in pain, mentally and physically.

_Watching me wanting me_

Why?

Why was it always me??

Why did I have to suffer all this pain???

Was I not worth happiness?

Was I not worth anything to make me feel good??

Was I not worth anything at all???

_I can feel you pull me down_

I sat on the floor beside my bed, and I pulled out my First Aid Kit, that I recently bought with new supplies. When I had. . . did that to my father, it automatically made my cheek and jaw hurt, with massive pain. Now how the hell, was I gonna sleep tonight. 'I can't lay on either of my cheeks' I thought to myself, and I took out an alcohol wipe. I clamped my jaw down as I wiped the injuries my father inflicted on my calf, arm, and face. This stuff hurt like a mother freak-up bitch.

'Trust me Father. . . Karma is a bitch as well. . . And when it bites you in that dirty little ass of yours, don't be surprised . . . It was said, when karma bites back, it bites back tenfold as hard.' I venomously thought, while I wrapped my calf and my left arm in white, waterproof gauze. I cringed at the thought of trying to fix my wound on my face. I walked, more like limped, over to the mirror in her room, hanging next to a picture of my mom and brother. I looked at the cut and almost gagged. It was still bleeding, just not as much and the tissue in her face could be seen. It looked as if it was starting to pus now. . . Apparently it caught an infection from the razor. I will have to go to the doctor tomorrow. I just need to think of an excuse. . .

I looked at the picture next to my mirror, and I unconsciously touched the faces of my wonderful and loving mother with my younger brother, and my mother's last child, Souta. They were smiling as my mom ruffled up his hair, with a noogie (spelling), and Souta was trying to stop her. They both looked as if they were really happy, which I doubt they weren't. I couldn't help the smile that worked its way upon my face. I snapped out of my daze and limped over to my bed. Taking the gauze from the case I put some on the side of my face and fixated the gauze back in the box.

_Saving me raping me_

The events that took place tonight, could only replay in her head as 'rape'. I didn't know why I didn't have enough energy to stop him fully. . . I guess, I was just unprepared, and scared. . . My mind went blank at the time, and my thoughts scattered all over the place. I just couldn't think straight. . . I looked down at my topless form, I sighed and got back up limping to my dresser, to take out a gigantic T-Shirt. It was too hot that light to sleep in anything but underwear and a T-shirt. I didn't have Air conditioning in that room, as other rooms did. All I had was her window, which wasn't providing her much air.

So, I peeled of my pants which were not soaked in blood, the bottom half anyways. I kicked off my shoes, which resulted in a bad wince from me. Since my calf had been injured, I couldn't do vigorous movements, I decided. I slipped on my T-Shirt and crawled into bed, after opening my window. I slept on the side where I got slapped, so I wouldn't hurt the other side. . . I just had to remember that while sleeping.

_Watching me. . ._

I figured, sleep would do me well so I slipped into a nice dreamful sleep. I let the wonders of sleep take over my body, and put it into an unconscious state. I welcomed it with my whole being, just as I welcomed death with open arms. Resting was the best thing for now. . . Hopefully, her dreams would be good ones tonight.

Yes. . . Good dreams . . . and rest . . . would prove to do well for now. . .

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down (Ahhh. . .)_

_Saving me raping me (Save me. . .)  
Watching me. . ._

.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Authoress: So How was it? I hope it was good! Sorry for the short lime/lime, that came ever so quickly. I didn't mean to it was just in the spur of the moment. ::sweat drops:: Well I hope you like it, that will be the only thing that will keep me from crying. If you wanna criticize me, please be constructive. I will automatically burn flamers.

Chan: The reason for the authoress' lateness it:

She got out of her story. Meaning she wasn't into it anymore.

She needed inspiration, to start again, so she went around reading more Inuyasha fan fics, getting ideas and such.

R&R!!!!


	5. Flashback Time, Singing, and Ideas

**Title**: Don't Say You love Me

**Summary**: I believe this has done before (Allot). . .

Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful girl in the school, is a studious student at Shigitamicona University. She dresses up with clothes, somewhat, like a geeky boy, so she could focus on her studies and not be bothered by the guys. . .Until her best friend Sango Taijiya, decided to give her a makeover, so she could get more than a little more attention. . .

Inuyasha Takahashi is the cool and popular type at the University. He's rich, funny, flirtatious, and an all-around charmer. It has been said that Inuyasha has been with every girl in the school, everyone except the bookworm Kagome. So, now he's gonna try his luck with her. Inuyasha made a bet with his best friend, Miroku Hoshii that he would get her to fall in love with him before the end of the semester, which is in December. Little did our Inu know, was that, he would fall in love with that same girl as well.

**Genre**: Romance/ Humour/ Possibly some Tragedy

**Rating**: R (Just for the Cussing, but it's mainly T+)

**Aging**: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku- 17; Inuyasha- 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the major or minor characters in it. Happy? –Cries and runs way in a corner-

**Chapter 5: Flashback Time, Singing, and Ideas**

**(( Sorry for the spelling/ grammar mistakes, if there are any in here, it is currently 1:06 am, when I'm writing this, and I'm really sleepy, I just wanna get this chappie out right really quick. ))**

**Kuso- shit**

**Musical Credits**

"**I want a mom" by Cyndi Lauper**

"**Everywhere" By Michelle Branch**

**Done with the interview! Now on with the story:D**

-------------------------------------------------…--------------------------------------------------------

**-Kagome's POV- **

I woke up with a major headache, and a cheek stuck to my now bloody pillow. I blinked sleepily and tried to raise my head off of the pillow. No such luck. . . I sighed and I started to bring my fingers to my cheek and pillow. I held the pillow to my face as I sat up.

Bad idea. . .

The pillow brought me back down and started tearing away from my face; but, just only a little bit. I winced from the sudden pain in my cheek and carefully lay back down, but my face not resting on the pillow.

I gently pulled my face from the pillow, every now and then, I winced badly from the pain of it all.

"Kagome!!!!!!!" My father called from his bedroom.

I groaned and awaited his commands for the day. I'd better get this stuff done today quickly or else, I'll get more punishment. . .' I thought finally getting the pillow off my face, in one quick swipe. '. . . Though, it's not like I haven't gotten enough already from yesterday.' I added glaring at the door and taking the gauze off of my face, to replace it with new, fresh ones.

"Get your skinny ass down here in 10 minutes and make me my breakfast in 5; Eggs, waffles, coffee, and bacon. Starting . . . now!" He said growling, stopping at the staircase and turning his head towards my door. "And if I have to call you name one more time, then you get what you deserve. . . Just remember that." My father just retreated downstairs, and waited for my services.

"Oh yeah! Don't forget to wear the dress I told you to wear!!! You know how I like to see you bitch!!" He said giving a dry, but loud laugh.

I didn't even wince at his nickname for me I just, as I looked over to the dress hanging on my chair in my room. It was made of fine, red, blue, gold, and purple silk. The background was red, and there was a blue dragon that winded down from her chest area down to the end of the dress. The dragons parted scales were outlined with a medium purple. The flowers that surrounded the winded dragon were gold. And the slits at the side, at the bottom, of the 'dress', were outlined with gold as well.

It was a pretty dress. Yes, pretty indeed. It would have been prettier if it were looking like a hooker's dress. It was shouldn't even be considered and dress! It was ½ of a dress!! The dress was small on me. And as small as I am, it was still too small. I mean, the dress, almost stopped an inch after my pelvic area for one. Meaning, it was just below my pelvis. The top 'V' neck part of the dress was very low, and my breasts were basically popping out of it. The sleeves would fall off of my shoulders and stop just below the cliff of them. It would stick to my body like a second skin when I put it on. I was surprised the first time, I did put it on; it actually covered most of my important parts. The parts that would always catch someone's eye; solely my breasts and nether regions, if you didn't guess what I meant by that.

I sighed as I looked at the dress, and swung my legs over the bed, earning me another wince, for like, the fourth time this morning. Walking over to the chair, I glanced at my mother's picture and smiled at it. But then suddenly I frowned at the memory of her death while taking off my sleeping clothes. . .

**--Flashback 11 years ago—**

_While playing with the dolls in my room, I heard a shout come from downstairs; followed by a 'THUD!' and a crash. Being a child not only frightened me but, gave me absurd ideas as to what could be happening. At first I thought, "Mommy probably fell down with a plate, and the plate broke." But then, I heard a crying/ whimpering noise follow. Then, I thought 'OK what's wrong with mommy? I don't think daddy's home for them to argue like that.' Boy was I wrong. I saw my daddy walk into his room with a smirk on his face. He was also. . . laughing._

Why daddy. . .

Why would you laugh at my dying mommy. . ?

_I ran a fast as my little toddler feet could take me. At first the sight I had seen, at the top of the staircase, made me wanna cry blood out of my eyes. How ironic. . . 'Why. . ?' I thought, with my eyes widening. 'Why is she on the floor covered in the red stuff . . . ?' Mommy told me something like this before. She said "If you see something red come out of someone's body, including yours, then that red, sticky stuff is called. . ."She waited a moment so I could think. When I didn't get an answer with my puzzled face and thinking cap on, she resumed. "Blood. And if there is too much blood coming out of someone, then, they could die, sweetie."_

_So that's what it is. . ._

_Blood. . ._

_And if I don't help her. . . _

_. . . Then my mommy will. . ._

_Die. . ._

_No. . . . _

_NO. . ._

Daddy . . . what did she ever. . . Do to you. . .

To get you so mad. . .

_Gasping in realization with tears rolling down my now red, chubby cheeks, I ran down the stairs and gripped my now death-filled mother in my small arms. "No mommy. . . Don't go. . . Don't leave me here, by my self!!" I cried out into her chest. When I looked down, I saw a hole through her shirt and. . . . Through her body. . . I gasped loudly and hugged her tighter, as much as my arms could tighten. My body racked with cries of desperation, asking . . . begging . . . pleading with her. . . Mommy don't go. . . I'm begging you. Don't leave me here, with him. . ! Please Mommy!!_

_My mommy smiled at me and held my 5-year-old hand. "Kagome. . . Take. . care of yourself. . ." She said with one final breath._

_I felt it. . ._

_In one pulse. . ._

_She. . ._

_Was gone. . ._

_With. . . a smile on her face. . ._

Whatever she did. . . I can pay you back

Just please don't let my mommy die. . .

"_No. . ." I breathed out. "NO!!!!!!!!"_

"_Come one mommy!!!"_

_No answer. . ._

"_You said you'd take me horsie back riding today!!!"_

"_You promised . . . me. . ."_

_Gone from this earth. . ._

"_You promised!!!!!!"_

_Gone. . ._

_My daddy came downstairs and slapped my across my face. "Shut up, you stupid little piece of kuso. Kami-sama, you whine too much." He said with a shovel in his hand. _

"_Daddy. . . What did you do? Why did you do It . . ?" I cried out between sobs of pain . . . _

_Tremendous pain was felt on my cheeks. . ._

"_Because your mother was giving you, _all_ of the attention," He glared at me with cold emotionless eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be gone in a heartbeat. ". . . And I didn't like it one bit."_

_I shook my head and gave an angered look. "She gave all of us equal attention. Souta, you, and me all had it!!!" I shot back. Wrong move. . ._

_He punched me in my face left me on the ground. "Watch you tone little girl. . . Remember who helped make you, and who your father is." He said walking away as I held my now purple and blue, bruised cheeks._

**--Flashback ended-**

I sighed as I finish fixing up his coffee and eggs. 'Crap, only 3 minutes left of what time I had. Now, I have to get started on the bacon.' I thought as I pulled down the 'dress'. It was more like a wide strip of cloth.

"Hey." My father called.

I mentally groaned and turned around with an agitated face. ". . ."

"Leave it where it is. It's fine where it was. Don't pull it down again." He said looking me over like a piece of fresh meat, ready for stewing.

I turned around on my heel and continued my ministrations with the bacon. Because of him, I almost burned him final part of his meal.

He walked over to me and rested his hands on my hips and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I remembered I tried shaking him off but, he just dug his nails in my side, where there was a healing bruise. I winced and decided not to do it again. I shivered from his cold hands and poured the meat on top of the eggs and poured his coffee out in his favorite mug. "Back up." I said with anger in my voice.

He smirked and moved back up and sat in a seat, by the dining table.

I rested the plate in one hand and held the mug in my other hand like that of what a waitress did. I spun a simple movement, with the items, in my hand and slammed them down in front of him. I sat in front of him and watched him smile at me, before eating my food. He downed it like a disgusting creature. Something that reeked of something seriously . . . wrong, on many levels. The upper corner of my lips went up in disgust. AND I have to sit here and see him off to work like a friggen' house wife. How completely. . . and utterly stupid of him.

"Now Kagome, I want this house spic and span when I come home. Not, a couch out of place, not a shoe where I pace, and definitely not a piece of food on ground, if anything's out of line, when I come home—

"You're going down. . . Yeah, yeah, whatever pops." I said finishing off for him, not really thinking about what I was doing, or saying. I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned in close to him and braced myself for impact. Surprisingly, nothing came in contact with my face, except a small kiss on the cheek.

"Do well not to anger me, little one." My father said to me while finishing his coffee, before getting up and heading to the door. "Don't forget, I come home late today. This day I think I'll be really late, I have to finish up so work that I forgot to finish up yesterday. OK?" He said shoving his shoes and coat on. I walked over and mentally sighed; a definite house wife. I put his coat on and fixed it on him to look proper.

"Do not take that dress, off until I tell you to. If you go outside, and think you're slick to wear something else, don't think that, please. There are my eyes everywhere on, and I will see what you do. Do well to remember that, OK?" He smiled and kiss my lips hungrily.

I tapped my foot and crossed my arms impatiently. I pulled away when he was taking longer than usual.

"I love you, Kagome." He said walking out the door.

"Bastard."

I slammed the door, and almost broke it off its hinges. I locked it and went upstairs to my room. I cried, and cried, and cried, for hours on end. Until I finally got up and looked in my closet. There I found my most present reason for living; my mother's guitar. I sat on my bed and position my fingers on the guitar, "I miss you mommy. . ." and started singing.

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who love me whatever_

I want a mom to take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in at night  
And chase the monsters away  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry  
Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  


I took a shaky breath before starting to sing again. Getting into the music, I started to rock side to side.

_  
And when she says to me that she'll always be there  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared  
O, and when she says I will always love you,  
I don't need to worry cause I'll know that it's true_

I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever 

_I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that will last forever. . ._

I stopped singing as a tear ran down my face.

Why couldn't I just have a normal life . . . with a loving dad, and a living mom and younger brother. . ? Why did I have to live so differently than the others. . ?

"If I had a husband and kids, and I knew the husband was abusive, I would divorce him in a heartbeat. Because my mother loved him . . . and saw what he could do to get help, she didn't let him go. Which is how her end state, came to be." I said softly to myself.

Thinking of a new song to write and started scribbling down some notes and words. Within an hour, I came up with a new song, called 'Everything'. "I'd better call Sango and show . . . rather sing her, what I wrote!" I said excitedly and I jumped for my cell phone. I pressed the speed dial number for Sango and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hey. . ." Sango looked down at the ID and smiled brightly. "Hey Kagome! How are you?? He didn't try to kill you did he??? Answer me woman!!! Answer me damn it!!!!"

"Sango, breathe deeply, and then calm down, OK?" I said to her laughing. Hearing her breathe I continued. "No he didn't"

"Oh thank the heavens!"

"But that's not what I called to tell you."

Sango made her face up quite quizzically, before asking. "Then what is it?"

"I made a new song, called 'Everything', and I wanted to see if you liked it."

"Oh Kagome! You know I like all you songs you make. This one wouldn't make any difference-- Not to sound mean or anything."

I giggled before picking up my guitar, "No offense taken San-chan. Now just listen." . . . and starting off the first few notes, before breathing in deeply and starting off the song.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

I sang, while giving the wall a blank look. Taking another deep breath, I continued.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
_

_  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath   
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me. . ?

I held out the last note and let the last note on the guitar play out. I ended the song with a 'see me' in a barely audible voice, with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and smiled when I heard Sango in the background clapping her hands off.

"That was beautiful Kagome!!!! You could sing that for the Talent Show. Along with the 'Kirakuni' song by Crystal Kay."

"Thank you but Sango, you know I can't dance."

"Well that's why I'm a choreographer and you are the dancer- in – training. I will teach you about rhythm, elegance, and most importantly, flow and expressing yourself. You have to let you body go with the flow, when dancing. You know—

"No I don't know San-chan"

Ignoring her comment Sango continued. "Just don't be so stiff when dancing; just let go. So, are you in?"

"I guess. . . – I said before hearing a loud squeal in the background.

"Thanks so much Kagome!!! Now you know the Kirakuni song is medium slow/ fast. Plus, we need another dancer. Any suggestions?"

I thought a moment before snapping my fingers in an idea. "Yup, and I know the perfect person who would do it, without complaint."

"Good! Now all we need to do and come together and discuss it."

"How about meeting tomorrow at 12:00 PM? My dad doesn't come home until 10:00 in the morning on Sundays, because tomorrow he works three different shifts. So that would be the best time for getting an outfit, and getting our moves down. Sounds good?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be really good. I just hope that the plan won't backfire on us, or else we'd get in trouble."

"No. . . Not you guys, just me. . ." I said softly.

Sango sensed her sadness and changed the topic. "So. . . Who is this mystery dancer you're going to ask to dance with us?" She queried to my person.

---------------------------------------------------…--------------------------------------------------

Authoress: OK! this chappie came up fast. Hmm… I would classify this chapter as a filler Chapter. . . It doesn't really go with the story line but, the things talked about here will be talked about later on. I assure you.

Chan: So do you likey or no likey? Send a review please, and I'll make sure to return a message on a chapter. Like this:

**xxfirebubblesxx- Aww, thanks!**

**DogLover258- Grawsh :D. Thankish! I'll be looking forward to making more chapters. There will be some cliffies, no doubt. But, it's just to keep you guys on your toes; promise. **

**Black Wolf-Dog- :D Thanks! I'll remember to dedicate one of these chapters to you. From the beginning, you seemed like a dedicated reader, and still do! Lol, yeah it's like that's the understatement of the year, much (Kagome punching Inuyasha scene). Well, you're gonna have to read to find out what happens next! ;D**

**Gbaby808- Thanks! Please do, I'd really appreciate it!**

**apolla101- Thankish!**

**Hot Hime- Lol, I'll be sure to hurry with my updates, but with trying to make a profile for myself, on gaia, and my daily routines, it's been kinda' hard to update really quick. I'll try to do them as fast as possible though, because I'm having fun writing it:D**

**KazunaPikachu- Aww, your name is so kawaii :D. Yeah, it was kinda. . . hm. . . wrong—**

**(Chan: And the award for 'The Understatement of the Year' goes to D. Kat!!!!! How do you feel???)**

**(Me: Shut up!!! -.-)**

**Jestina The Hedgechidox- -huggles- Thankish! Of course I'm having fun writing it!**** But you are my best fwend.**

**x3 As I was saying, before being **_**rudely**_** interrupted. . . I felt kind of wrong writing it, and I felt slightly guilty, but I thought it was necessary to do, for the events to come, in the fic :D!**

**Even though, I'm not getting much reviews, your reviews are enough to make me smile you guys! Thanks SO much! You all go in my Good book:D**

Authoress: R&R and I hope this chapter cleared up what actually conspired between death and Kagome's mom. One chapter I might put up, to show what happened between Kagome's mom and her father. Then again, that should be a completely different story. What do you think?


End file.
